


Extracurricular Activities

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji shows some insecurity and Yosuke assures him, with the use of a handy desk, that he likes him just as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke/Souji. Anon's seen a lot of crossdressing!Yosuke, but now craves crossdressing!Souji. So Anon wants to see Yosuke fucking crossdressing!Souji hard on a school desk._
> 
>  
> 
> _And yeah, Yosuke could be in his normal uniform by then._

Yosuke admired a lot of things about Souji but if he had to pick one it'd be his hands, no questions asked. Then again, his smile always made Yosuke grow warm, the way it curved up just a little whenever he came into view, and he couldn't deny that Souji had a nice laugh when he let himself go, and Yosuke'd never had anyone look at him the way Souji did when they were making out, all hazy eyed and wanting…

Okay, maybe he couldn't decide on just one thing.

But one of the best things was his confidence.

He was displaying that confidence now as they hung out in the classroom turned temporary dressing room. Yosuke didn't know many guys who were secure enough in their masculinity – or just plain weird enough – to not only reply that damn straight, he'd entered himself in a crossdressing pageant (especially when he hadn't), but also to voluntary lounge around in a girl's school uniform when said pageant was over.

Yosuke'd started tearing his outfit off as soon as the door closed.

"Senpai," Kanji said, already changed and on the verge of leaving, "aren't you going to change?"

"In a bit." Souji smiled and played with the hem of his skirt. "How often do I get to wear something like this? I should enjoy it, right?"

"…Whatever you say."

Yosuke snorted. "You scared him away," he said after the door had closed and locked behind Kanji. He was already down his boxers, borrowed skirt, blouse, and socks folded up next to the strawberry clips that had been tugging at his hair for the past twenty minutes.

"He'll be fine. Kanji had fun with this, I think." Souji perched on the edge of a desk and watched Yosuke change. His skirt was still on but the illusion of femininity was ruined by the way he sat with his legs wide open.

"Yeah, you and him both. Personally, I can't wait to forget this ever happened." He tugged his pants back on, already dreading the ribbing he'd get from his classmates. Maybe the female portion of the pageant would be good enough that they'd let it slide, but he doubted it.

"It was the voice," Souji said. "If you hadn't tried talking like a girl, maybe you would have enjoyed it more. You took it too seriously."

"We can't all be as laidback as you, partner."

Souji smiled. His eyes were on Yosuke's hands as they buckled his belt and then he slid his gaze up and over his chest. When he met Yosuke's eyes, his smile took on a different meaning.

"Come on, don't look at me like that. Wait until after school."

"You're just standing there on display; I'm almost forced to look."

"Don't blame me." Yosuke pulled on his T-shirt. "If you were changing like you were supposed to be, you'd have something to do."

"Hmmm, you don't like me in this?" Souji crossed his legs and leaned back, tilting his head coquettishly. He looked more like a girl now, the drama classes paying off, although Yosuke had trouble of thinking him as anything other than Souji in drag. "I would have won, you know, if Teddie hadn't shown up." He dropped his voice. "Don't you think so, Hanamura-chan?"

If Souji was trying to sound like a girl, he failed, but Yosuke had a feeling that hadn't been what he was aiming for. The words and their tone went straight to Yosuke's groin, and he tried to concentrate on straightening his shirt and ignoring the way Souji was looking at him. "No doubt about it," he said.

"Maybe I should borrow this," Souji said as if to himself after a moment.

"Why? You developed a fetish for it or something?"

"No." Souji's teasing attitude had completely disappeared. He stared at the floor. "I could pass for a girl, right? If I tried hard enough in this?"

"…Maybe?" Yosuke frowned at him. He wasn't sure where this was going but he didn't think he liked it.

"Then I can wear it and we can go to Okina." He glanced up. "On a date."

Ah.

They'd been fooling around some – well, a lot, really; Yosuke was beginning to wonder if he was easy, the way he gave himself over to Souji – for a while but they'd never out in public for an official date or even told their friends about their relationship. Souji had mentioned it once and Yosuke had been skittish, reminding him of his notorious reputation in town and how everything he did was watched and the subject of rumor. The topic had been dropped and never come back up. He thought about it sometimes when he saw other couples hanging out and he'd meant to address it, but he'd never thought it was such a big deal to Souji, who was a private guy anyway. What did it matter as long as they knew, right?

If he was willing to dress up for it—

"It'd be easier on you. I mean, on us," Souji said. His hands gripped the edge of desk hard. Yosuke wondered how long this idea had been in his head, whether it had come to him just today or if it had been forming over the past few weeks. "No one would say anything and we could go see a movie or something. I—"

"No."

"Ah." Souji smiled as if it didn't mean anything but Yosuke could see the shadow of disappointment on his features. "Dumb idea, I know. I didn't mean it."

Yosuke walked over and pressed their foreheads together. "Souji, you're not a girl."

He laughed, a hollow little sound that Yosuke didn't like at all. "I know."

"Even in this outfit, you're just Souji in a skirt. And I'm okay with that." He put his hands over Souji's and rubbed them. "I'm better than okay with that. I've never once, not for a second, wished you were a girl."

Souji's breath ghosted over his mouth as he sighed. "It'd make things easier."

"I don’t care. I like you as a guy. This," he kissed Souji's Adam's apple, "doesn't bother me. And neither do your hands or your jaw or your mouth or this." He pressed a kiss to each part he named off until finally he reached down and urged Souji's legs apart, cupping him through the skirt. "I don’t like you despite them," he said, fondling Souji through the cloth, "I like you because of them."

Souji rolled his head back, lifted up his hips, and let out a deep breath. "Keep doing that."

Yosuke felt himself growing hard as he watched Souji's face. "Where'd that idea come from, anyway?"

"You want me to talk while you're doing this? Ugh… I just…want to go out with you sometimes, to do stuff together and not pass it off as two friends hanging out when we're more than friends." He spread his legs further and wet his lips. "If you were with a girl—"

"I'd be unhappy because I wasn't with you." Yosuke kissed him under his ear. "But I understand what you mean."

"Ha, I've got to look stupid right now."

"You look hot." He tugged on his wrists. "Come on, stand up."

As soon as Souji was standing before him, Yosuke gripped his waist and kissed him hard, tongue in his mouth and rolling his hips forward. There was nothing slow and sweet about it; he wanted Souji to know that he wanted him so he licked and sucked and kissed him as desperately as he did during any of their make out sessions, when he was hard and horny and they only had a few spare minutes between classes.

Souji met him eagerly, mouth working as though he meant to devour Yosuke. Occasionally, he remembered there were other parts worth kissing and he'd press his mouth to his cheek or neck, apparently not caring that if he kept it up he was going to leave marks in plain view. One hand went under Yosuke's shirt and the other alternately teased the edge of his waistband and rubbed his front so that Yosuke grew hard under the feel of cloth running over his dick. Before long they were both panting and grinding against each other, Souji's head tilted back as Yosuke worked at his throat, his stance wide and unladylike so Yosuke could massage him.

"Fuck, fuck, Yosuke." Souji didn't curse often – he always said he could make the same point without needing to – but when he did it always, always turned Yosuke on (even that one time Souji stubbed his toe in class). He liked making that mouth, Souji's clean, polite mouth, say dirty things. "Do it."

Yosuke had one hand up the back of Souji's skirt, groping his ass. "Do what?"

"Do _me_."

Hell if that didn't go straight to Yosuke's dick. "Haha, here?"

"Hell yes." He tried to undo Yosuke's belt. Yosuke moved his hand away.

"Wait, something else first." He went to his knees and kissed Souji's erection through the skirt, watching him for a reaction as he did. Souji's face had been pink but it went red now and he bit his lip as he realized what Yosuke was going to do.

"Let me take this off—" Yosuke caught his hands as they started pushing down the skirt.

"No, leave it on." Without another word, he lifted the hem up and threw it over his head, letting it fall down his back. He pressed as close to Souji as he could and mouthed him through the fabric of his boxers.

Souji's breath hitched and he rocked forward, hands pressing down on the back of Yosuke's head.

There was something undeniable hot about having Souji's cock so close to his mouth with only his boxers as a barrier, and Yosuke teased them both for a few minutes, but he hadn't done this so he could taste cotton all day. He found the opening and pulled Souji through, stroking him a few times and rolling his thumb over the tip. He wished he could see it, or better yet see Souji's face, but this darkness was new and hot in its own way, and Souji made such a noise when Yosuke sucked on the head of his cock that Yosuke didn't need to see him to know his eyes were closed or his mouth wide open.

Yosuke knew his limitations; he couldn't take the whole thing in his mouth – he'd tried once and ended up coughing and gagging, and he didn't need that embarrassment again – but he liked to think he did well enough with what he could manage, tongue running up and down the length, delving back occasionally to lap at Souji's balls. If the way Souji was thrusting forward and groaning, "Shit, Yosuke, yes," was any indication, so did Souji.

If someone had told Yosuke a year ago he was going to enjoy sucking cock, he'd have punched them in the face and probably kicked them while they were on the ground. Now, though, there was no denying he was getting off on this. He liked the throb of Souji's dick in this mouth, the knowledge that Souji was hard – and gasping and "Fuck, keep doing that, holy _shit_ " – because of him, and even the taste and feel of it stretching his lips weren't so bad once he'd gotten used to them. He had one hand down his pants, the other on Souji's hip, and he probably could have stayed like this, sucking cock and jerking off under the warm confines of Souji's skirt until they both came, but he made himself pull back – with a nice, wet pop and a final flick of his tongue over the tip – and stand.

Souji looked a mess, face red and wig askew like he'd been pulling on it. He had a thing for blowjobs – "Not just blowjobs," he'd said once, "your mouth around my cock, there's a difference," – and was trying to glare at Yosuke for cutting it short but all he managed to do was look really, really hot in a way that made Yosuke really, really horny.

"Lean back," Yosuke said, and Souji immediately bent until his back rested against the desk. Yosuke damn near climbed on top of him and licked at his throat, rubbing against him so that the fabric of his skirt moved over his dick.

Souji tried to lock their legs together, fingers tangled in Yosuke's belt loops. "Dammit, Yosuke, if you don’t stop teasing me and just _fuck me_ …"

Cursing wasn't supposed to be sexy. It was supposed to be rude and low class and all the things Yosuke's mother had told him when he'd first started doing it, but he was so turned on that he thrust hard against Souji, as if he could enter him from the wrong angle and with his clothes still on.

"We've only done it twice," he said, because some part of his brain was managing to do something besides think _Son of a bitch, Souji, how can you be so hot, why are my pants still on, pants are stupid—_

"Let's do it again."

"I don’t have a condom. It'll hurt." He kissed the corner of Souji's mouth, licked it, and spent the next minute trying to map the inside.

Souji groaned when he pulled away. "I don't care. Suck your fingers or something."

Yosuke wanted to tell him that probably wouldn't keep it from hurting but he had a better idea. He straightened up and tugged Souji close, one arm tight around his waist. "Here, you do it."

Souji did, quick and hard and with a lot tongue, and it was great, awesome actually, but things got even better when Yosuke raised one of Souji's hands to his mouth and stuck the fingers in. He'd barely done more than suck once, gently, before Souji's eyes were rolling back.

Souji also had a sucking fingers thing.

He knew it felt good – every time Souji did it to him, a bolt of electricity seemed to race down his arm and steal his strength – but it was something else entirely for Souji, who'd once gotten off just from Yosuke messing with his hands. Yosuke didn't do anything special, not really, just licked and sucked and tried to make Souji feel good, but it got the result he wanted. His mouth worked mindlessly around Yosuke's fingers, falling open as he gasped, and his eyes were closed, moving fast under their lids. He'd told Yosuke he could feel it in every part of his body, from the palm of his hands to the soles of his feet and everything in between.

He certainly acted like it and, to be honest, Yosuke'd also gotten off on the way Souji acted when his fingers were in his mouth.

He didn't keep it up for long, knowing if he did Souji would come right then and there and wanting to hold off on that just a while longer. He pulled them out and gave then one long final lick. Yosuke had things too and one of them was for Souji's hands. "Wet enough, partner?"

"Y-yeah." A proper reply seemed beyond him at this point. His face was flushed and sweaty, and Yosuke knew his probably looked the same. He felt like he was on fire.

Yosuke brushed their mouths together and undid his belt. "Turn around."

They were totally going to miss the start of the pageant.

It didn't take long before the skirt was thrown up over Souji's hips, boxers pushed down, and Yosuke's fingers were inside of him, getting him ready. He kept kissing the nape of Souji's neck and murmuring for him to relax, hoping he didn't do something stupid and hurt Souji and that'd this would be better than his last attempt. Being new to this fucking guys thing – this having sex with Souji thing – didn't mean he didn't feel like crap when it went wrong, even if Souji had insisted it was okay.

"Alright." His voice shook and his mouth was dry, he wanted Souji so bad. "You ready?"

Bent over the desk, Souji nodded. "Go ahead."

He eased in slowly to keep from hurting Souji, to give himself time to get used to the feeling because doing it once and having it done to him as many times didn't make him an expert and the lack of a condom meant it felt different. Skin on skin, hot and _right there_ , no extra lubricant to help ease the way but no latex barrier between Souji and him, and it felt absolutely amazing when he was all the way in, hips still so they could both adjust to the feeling.

"H-how…?" He couldn't talk.

Souji arched his back and Yosuke nearly came right there. " _Damn_ … Move." He pressed his hands against the edge of the desk and tried to drive himself back. "Please."

"Slow, partner, come on." He reached around and found Souji's cock under the bunched-up skirt, pumped it up and down in time to his thrusts.

Souji tried to pace himself and Yosuke tried as well but saying it was easier than doing it. Souji felt amazing around him and he kept making these noises, these little whines and gasps that would catch in his throat and – "Oh god, Yosuke, harder, _please_ ," – ruined any kind of pace Yosuke tried to set. One of his hands went under the skirt so that they were both working his cock, movements jerky and hands knocking together and eventually Souji let himself go and just held hard to Yosuke's wrist, thumb pressed against his pulse. Yosuke kissed his temple when he caught sight of Souji's unfocused, hooded eyes, and caught the corner of his mouth, but in the end all he could do was press his lips to the back of his neck again and mouth all the words he didn't have the breath to say.

_Shit, so good, I love you, Souji, Souji Souji Souji…_

Souji twisted back against him and came with a shudder that Yosuke felt in every part of his body, head thrown back onto Yosuke's shoulder and making a noise that should have been illegal. That, combined with the feeling of Souji releasing all over his hand, was enough to make Yosuke do the same, and he came deep inside of him, pressing his mouth against Souji's throat to muffle the sounds he made.

Afterwards… Damn, he was exhausted.

Luckily there was chair right by them. He fell back onto it, dragging Souji with him, and they just sort of collapsed against each other, Souji turning his head to press his lips against Yosuke's jaw.

Yosuke reached up and removed the gray wig, tossing it away. He wasn't sure how the thing had managed to stay on, but it was all messed up now, hairs tangled and out of place. "That outfit is ruined."

Souji held up his skirt. There was a large stain forming on the front of it. "I guess so."

"That's fine." Yosuke wrapped his arms around Souji and rested his chin on his shoulder. "We didn't need it anymore."

"Try telling that to Yukiko, she's the one who leant it to me."

Yosuke groaned. He wasn't looking forward to figuring that problem out.

Souji sighed against his neck. "I've got to change. The others will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, but before that…" Yosuke rested his forehead against Souji's. "Souji, let's go on a date."

Souji took a good long look at his face, expression blank. "You're not just saying this because—"

"No, I'm not. I mean…" It was hard to talk with one hand still on Souji's cock. He moved it to his hip instead. "I've wanted to for a while. I should have said something earlier. Please, Souji, go out with me."

Souji's mouth was beginning to curl into that small special smile he had for Yosuke alone. "Alright."

"Great. We'll catch a movie and hit up the park and go out for a meal, everything we should have starting doing weeks ago. Just wear pants, okay? You look hotter in those." Yosuke kissed him, meaning it to be short and sweet but then Souji slipped him tongue and circled his ass and guided Yosuke's hand back to his lap—

Fuck, they were going to be so late.


End file.
